Kickin It Love story with Kim's Diary Entries
by scorpia1100
Summary: After a huge argument between Jack and Kim they both decide to go different directions, such as ignoring eachother.Kim, not denying her feelings for Jack just misses him each minute of her life. Jack is as happy as his new girlfriend is and Kim is depressed. Over time things get better and somewhat worse for Kim. Take place in Kim's shoes as she explains her thoughts and actions.
1. When Friends Collide

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 12

After an argument between Jack and Kim, both of them decide to go different ways as if they never met. Jack is okay with this change between this relationship, while Kim is a desperate and miserable. Read more to find the details(The actual story is better than my summary)

Kim's Pov

Today is just the same as any other day, all i can actually think about is Jack and how he broke my heart after the um ... confliction. It's been such a long time that Jack and I have actually talked to each other after we had... a fight.

Flash back (This is how the story started)

At school...

Kim comes walking through the hallway and sees Jack talking to Jerry,Eddie, and Milton talking about something.

Kim-Hey guys.(smiles at jack)

Jack-Oh hey Kim.(smiles widely)

Kim-What makes you so happy?  
Jerry-Yo,my bro just got himself a girl.

Kim-What do you mean?(Smile fades away)

Milton-What Jerry means is that Jack just asked a girl out.

Eddie-Yup,wanna know who?

Kim-(Shrugs)

Jerry-He asked Stacy!

Kim-Who's Stacy?

Jack-Stacy Burmastin

Kim-The one with blonde hair and blue eyes who's in our drama class?

Jack + Jerry + Eddie + Milton-That's her.

Kim-You KNOW that I...(That's when the situation got worse)

My hands were trembling ,seeing how much I blushed and wished how much I wanted to just rewind what I just said right now.

Jack-What exactly are you trying to say?

Kim-Nothing.

All of a sudden we get interrupted by someone (Phew/Relief)

Stacy-Hey Jackie(Kisses)

Jack-Hey Babe

Kim-BABE?!

Jerry-Chill out, I know we all need a babe.

Kim-(Gives a weird glare)

Jack:What's wrong?

Next my heart starts beat 100mph... I had to make a good excuse!

To be continued...

Questions-What good excuse will Kim make?How will Jack react,What about Stacy?

Will the guys(J,E,M) find out about Kim's personal secret?


	2. Lost in Depression

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 12

Previously...

Today is just the same as any other day, all i can actually think about is Jack and how he broke my heart after the um ... confliction. It's been such a long time that Jack and I have actually talked to each other after we had... a fight.

Flash back (This is how the story started)

At school...

Kim comes walking through the hallway and sees Jack talking to Jerry,Eddie, and Milton talking about something.

Jerry-Yo,my bro just got himself a girl.

Kim-What do you mean?(Smile fades away)

Milton-What Jerry means is that Jack just asked a girl out.

Eddie-Yup,wanna know who?

Kim-(Shrugs)

Jerry-He asked Stacy!

Kim-Who's Stacy?

Jack-Stacy Burmastin

Kim-You KNOW that I...(That's when the situation got worse)

My hands were trembling ,seeing how much I blushed and wished how much I wanted to just rewind what I just said right now.

Jack-What exactly are you trying to say?

Kim-Nothing.

All of a sudden we get interrupted by someone (Phew/Relief)

Stacy-Hey Jackie(Kisses)

Jack-Hey Babe

Kim-BABE?!

Jack:What's wrong?

Next my heart starts beating 100mph... I had to make a good excuse!

Now...

I was so scared for a few seconds that I froze only thinking about the bad possibilities of this incident. Then I heard echoes...

J+J+E+M-Kim,Kim,Kim,Kim,Kim!

Then i came back to reality...

KIm-Huh?

Jack-I said What's wrong?

Kim-Right,sorry. Ok, I think um babe is uh wrong um word.

Jack-Are you ok?

Stacy-Come on Jack let's go Kim may be a little psycho.

Jack- You're right,Kim think about it.

Kim-What are you doing?Why are acting like this?

Jack-I'm doing this for my girlfriend.

Stacy-(Kisses Jack on cheek)Uh Buh bye Kim.

Kim- (Wipes a tear off her eye)

Jack-Bye Jerry,Eddie, and Milton.

Jerry-Peace.

MIlton-Bye.

Eddie-Bye.

J+E+M all look at Kim.

Jerry-Are you ok?

Kim-(Sighs)I guess.

Milton-Don't worry we'll cheer you up.

Kim-Thanks.

Eddie-Is this about Jack and Stacy?

Kim-I think so.

Jerry-Woah,you like Jack?!

Kim-Why would I like Jack,right now I'm mad at him.

Milton-And that would be because...

Kim-It's nothing.

Then the bell rang...

Eddie-Gotta go,bye guys.

Jerry-UGH!Gotta go copy off someone's test.

Milton-We have the same class.

Kim-Oh yea.

Milton-So,why are you mad at Jack?

Kim-It's because... I sorta um have a teensie weenie crush onn um

Milton-JACK!?

Kim-SHHHH!

Milton-Sorry!Jack still has a crush on you.

Kim-He said that?

Milton-No.

Kim-(Sighs)

So that's what happened.

Find out what happens next...


	3. Heart broken

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry 13

Chapter 3

It's been such a long time that Jack has even said hi to me. After that argument we hardly spoke. Hours became days and days became weeks and weeks became months. Every time I would try to speak to him I would see him speaking to** STACY. **I can't forget about Jack, he was my best friend and my... crush and now he completely ignores me because of **her.** Today I walked into the dojo and Rudy says that Jack and I should spar,all of a sudden my eyes grew bright because this means I can speak to him.

Jack almost breaks my hand...** ALMOST**.Jack would never do that!I would usually think that Jack would think of me as a worthless weak girl **AGAIN.**

Kim-Jack, I know your mad at me,but there isn't really a reason to.

Jack-(Ignores)

Kim-Seriously?

Jack-Just leave me alone.

Kim-Jack?

Jack-Kim,go away.

Kim-You're not the same person you used to be.

Then I just left to the guys...

Rudy-And Jack is the winner.

Jack-(Smiles)

Kim-(Glares)

MIlton saw Julie walk in the dojo...

Milton-JULIE!

Julie-MILTON!

Milton-(Hugs)

Kim-Hey Julie.(Frowns)

Julie-Hi Kim,what's wrong?

Jack looks at Kim and feels a little guilty...

Kim-It's Jack

Julie-JACK?!

Kim-Shhh!

Jack-Oh hi Julie,what's up?

Jerry and Eddie enter...

Rudy-You're late.

Jerry and Eddie-Sorry.

Jerry-Oh hey Julie!What it do?

Julie-Shoosh!

Jack-So what's up?

Julie-You Monster!

Kim-(Shoulder budges to shut up)

Jack-What did I do?

Milton-You didn't do anything.

Rudy-Jerry and Milton you're up!And then class is over.

Jack-What does Milton mean?

Julie-I don't know,**we **don't know!

Jack-Okkk.(confused)

Julie-So Jack ,have Kim and you made up?

Jack-(Looks at Kim)I don't know.

Kim-(Sighs)

Rudy-Class is over!Have a great day you guys and thanks for coming Julie!

Everyone say's bye except me.


	4. The Odds

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 14

Today was a really strange day,well in a good/bad way...

It all started when we were in health class, an hour of boredom until said something surprising...

Ms. Hosseni-Hello class ,today's aim will be based on marriage, now marriage is a big responsibility.

Then everything she said afterwise was blah blah blah and blahs(Now I feel like Jerry who's taking a nap in class)... Until she said something about a project!

Ms. Hosseni-You will be paired with someone who has the same things in common as you and both of you will have to act like a married couple.

Now I'm hoping I don't get someone obnoxious or i guess gross.

Ms. Hosseni-Jack will be paired with...(Looks at check board)

Oh!Jack will be paired with Kim.

All of a sudden everyone, and I mean everyone stares at Jack and I.

I was debating whether I should be happy or not.

Ms. Hosseni call out all pairs and then says to sit next to our partner and discuss how your actions will be.

Jack walks over to a seat next to mine...

Kim-Hey Jack.

Jack-Let's get to the 'll be a married couple who gets divorce at the end.

Kim-I'm not going to get a divorce until I get that A.

Jack-Fine,is it good enough for you?

Kim-Mhm.

Jack-So who's house are we doing the project in?

Kim-I don't know.

Jack-Mine?

Kim-I guess.

Jack- So we'll meet today?

Kim-Sure,unless you're not happy with that.

Jack-Today is a deal.

Then class ended...

I can't wait!What if we become friends again or even **BOND**!Ugh,forgot he's still dating Stacy.

While walking through the hallways my eyes grew wide, my face was full of fascination and hatred.I saw something Jack would never believe...Oh ,right he won't believe what I just saw if I told , I saw Stacy holding hands with someone! I was certain that I wasn't dreaming. If I were to tell Jack he would be available, but he would also hate me for all eternity...Literally.

Later on...

Kim-Hey Jack, I wrote a script for us.

Jack-(clueless)Script?

Kim-Yep, isn't it unique?

Jack-Isn't it strange?

Kim-Come on, let's read it.

Jack-Ok.

Kim-I umm love you Jack Brewer.

Jack-(reads)I actually have to say all of that?

Kim-Remember it's for the A.

Jack-Right...I uh love (Hesitates) you too Kim Craw-ford.

Kim-Can we start all over without the top!

I love you Jack Brewer.

Jack-Err,(Whines)Do i have to?

Kim-Nooo(Sarcastically)

Jack-I love you too Kim Crawford, I hope you know that we will always be together no matter what,I'll protect you from anything,anyone,anywhere,anytime.(Reads script)(Leans into kiss)

And BAM!

What do you think happens next?


	5. Back in Place

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 15

Then Jack's phone rang!Ugh,we were so close to this kiss of ours!

Jack-Hello?

Oh hey Babe!

Why not?

What do you mean?

What?

Why?

A break?

Ok fine, I can't believe you cheated on me.

(Hangs up)

Kim-Is everything alright?

Jack-Yea,so where were we?

Kim-The kiss.

Jack-Right-(Leans in to kiss)

Kim-(Kisses)

All of a sudden sparks began flying, I knew we were the one for each other,but I don't think he feels the same and remember what just happened was part of the script.:(

Kim-That wasn't that bad of acting.

Jack-Thanks.

Kim-So who called you?

Jack-You really wanna know?

Kim-Yea.

Jack-It was Stacy.

Kim-Eww her?!

Jack-I feel the about the eww part.

Kim-Why?

Jack-She broke up with me.

Kim-Oh,I feel so sorry for you.

Not really!

Jack-Thanks and there's something else I want to tell you.

Kim-What is it?

Jack-I'm sorry for being a jerk.

He was such a jerk!

Kim-Apology accepted,but promise me you won't be rude to YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Jack-Ok ok.

Kim-Good.

Jack-Friends?

Kim-Hmm...

Jack-Seriously?

Kim-I'm just kidding Jack!

Jack-So will you?

Kim-Yes I will be your best friend.

Jack-(Hugs)

Yay!He's available and his hugs are so cute!I wish I would have another hug from him :).


	6. Surprise

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 16

Today's the day to present the project in health class. I'm super excited , but what if Jack isn't? Jack Brewer,my crush and best friend may not even like me!Right now, I'm in health class writing this diary entry while everyone else is presenting and Jack and I are next!

Jack's Pov

I'm surprised Kim forgave me, I was one jerk to her and I wouldn't even have forgave is a great person an awesome friend. I admit I still have a crush on her and I was stupid enough to date Stacy, I hardly even know her! Anyways that kiss between Kim and I felt real, it's so weird. I never actually had my first kiss, not even with this kiss was off of acting, it's not even like she even felt the same about the kiss.

Ms. Hosseni-Jack and Kim are up..

Ok now I'm just nervous!

Kim-I love you Jack Brewer.

Jack-I love you too Kim Crawford, I hope you know that we will always be together no matter what,I'll protect you from anything,anyone,anywhere,anytime.(Leans in to kiss)

Ms. Hosseni- Oops,that's the bell. Have a splendid time at today's prom.

Woah,Woah,Woah there's A PROM?!  
Kim & Jack-PROM?!

Ms. Hosseni-Yush, PROM!

Jerry,Kim,and I walked into the hallways...

Jerry-Why are you dudes so surprised about prom?

Kim-I didn't even know we were having one!

Jack-So did I!

Kim-Right,now I would of had my dress ready!I have to go!

Jack-Bye?!

Kim-Bye!(Waves to Jack and Jerry while running to next class)

Jack-Jerry, I need help.

Jerry-Help?No hablo Inglés!

Jack-Speak english!And I know you don't help people, but it's about prom!

Jerry-Fine,what is it?

Jack-I want to ask Kim to prom.

Jerry-Ohh... I thought you two weren't friends.

Jack-Long story,can you just help me?

Jerry-Okay 's a few techniques I like to call the Jerry techniques.

Jack-I'm listening.

up to Kim and say What it do Girl,Me you prom today.

Jack-The hec?

to Kim and say Prom is today,me and you should go together,rite?

Jack-No?

Jerry:Hold on, I have more to ?  
Jack-Ok,Ok.

Jerry-If you're too girly to ask Kim,right a love note asking her to go with you.

Jack-That's not girly and that's a better suggestion than saying What it do girl.

Jerry-Fine.

So I continued walking to class with Jerry...

I saw Stacy with that boy she was cheating on me with.


	7. Secret Admirer

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 17

Class is over,thank goodness. I'm still psyched about the prom...

So I'm walking over to my locker and a note falls on the floor.

Weird,the last time ever got note from someone was a few months ago from Jack.

The note says:

Some people do this in person.

Some do it over the phone.

But I want to do it a little different.

I'll ask you through a poem.

At this point, I don't know what to say,

Just like when I talk to you every day.

Every time I see your pretty face

I get a feeling, that these simple words can't embrace

I feel kind of bad.

This is going to run short.

Because my pen can't explain

What my heart knows you're worth.

And still I wonder whether

It was meant for me to have the pleasure

Of knowing you...

But enough of that for now.

I think my intentions are clear to see.

and now I wonder

What your answer will be.

Kim, will you go to the prom with me?

I got so excited,happy,overwhelmed,wait who the heck wrote this note to me?!

I have a secret admirer ?! What if it's Jack,oh wait nevermind he doesn't even like me ,sheesh.

When I saw Jack I saw him looking at Stacy and her new boyfriend...

Kim-Hey Jack.

Jack-Hey Kim(nervous)

Kim-Whatcha doing?

Jack-Nothing really,did you read the note?

Kim-You wrote that poem?!

Jack-Yea..I think,I don't know...

Kim-Did you write the freaking poem?

Jack-Yes.

Kim-Good 'cause I will go to prom with you.

Jack-Really?!

Kim-No duh

Jack-Jerry helped me with the poem,this is a time when he doesn't act stupid.

Kim-Hah,anyways That poem you wrote was so sweet.

Jack-Thanks Kimmy.

Kim-Don't call me Kimmy!

Jack-Okay Kimmy.

Kim-I'll see you later **Jacky.**

Jack-(Chuckles)same.

School was over,and it was time to get ready for prom.:)


	8. A dream come true

Unlocked

Kim's Diary Entry # 18

Prom is going to be the best, literally and since Jack and I are friends there shouldn't be any worries about our friendship, I hope. I am super excited! So I basically went shopping,did my makeup,hair,etc. This is going to make Grace's head explode AGAIN!

So my hair is worn down with curls. Then my dress was a short purple puffy dress with a with a really cute silver sparkly belt. My eyeshadow was purple with silver eyeliner. I'm wearing a pearl bracelet and diamond necklace. Today will be the best day eva!

It's five o'clock and I hear the doorbell and I walk to the door.

Jack-Good evening,my lady shall I take you to the prom.

Kim-Yes you shall(smiles)

Jack-(Escorts)

Kim-(Notices limousine)Tell me that's not yours!

Jack-Hard to say it's not mine.

Kim-You're amazing Jack!Almost as amazing as this(Kisses cheek)

Jack-Woah,you kissed me?

Kim-Only on the cheek.

Jack-Still!

Kim-Ok,make a big deal out of it.

Jack-Wait one second(hides)

Yes!

Kim-(Giggles)Let's go before we're late!

Both Jack and Kim walk into the Limouzine...

Kim-Wow,this is amazing!

Jack-I know right!

Kim-It's so sweet of you to ask me to prom, oh and your tuxedo is so cute.

Jack-Thanks.

Kim-You're welcome, so where's Jerry,Eddie,and Milton?

Jack-We're actually going to pick them up.

Kim-ok.

My life is back in order, and now I can actually act like myself :)

A few minutes later after having a conversation Milton & Julie, Jerry & Mika,Eddie & Grace entered...

Jerry-Sup!Kim and Jack. Woah Kim and Jack?!

(Chuckles) Did you ask Kim to prom?!`

Jack-I'm certain I did.(Puts arm around Kim,but hardly notices it.)

Kim-(blushes)

Mika-Oh hello Kim,I have heard a lot about you, I'm Mika.

Kim-Hi Mika!Aren't you Jerry's girlfriend?

Mika-Yes,Isn't he the best.

Kim-The best friend,he helped Jack ask me to prom!

MIka-How sweet of him!

Kim-I know right, so anyways how long have you been in Seaford High?

Mika-Not so long,I came from my home country.

Kim-That's so cool-

Jack-(Still has arm around Kim)

Milton-Let's take a group picture, ok got my camera cheese!

Everyone smiles...

Kim-Yay,I want to see.

Milton-Wait, I wanna take a picture of the prom dates!First me and Julie!

Julie-(Side hugs)

Milton:Say cheese!(Takes picture)

Julie-So cute, it's being placed into our album.

Milton-Jack and Kim, let's see that smile.

Jack and Kim smiles...

MIlton-(Takes picture)

Kim-I wanna see!

Jack-Me too.

Milton-(Gives picture)

Jack-(Looks at picture and then takes arm of Kim)Sorry about my arm around your shoulder.

Kim-It's fine, It was actually kinda better like that.(Bites lip)

Jack-(Blushes)

Kim-I actually want to say something...

Jack-And that would be?


	9. Expect the Unexpected

After reading all the reviews you guys really motivated, inspired(or whatever) me to try to complete the Kickin It love story. The problem is that school has affected the days I can write. I'll try to write on the weekends, but let's just continue the story:)

Unlocked

Kim's diary entry # 19

I was too scared to tell him that I had a crush on him longer than expected. He just asked mey me to prom for goodness sakes.

Kim-Umm... I,err... CAN WE SPEAK IN PRIVATE LATER?

Jack- Yea, i guess.

Jerry-(Whispers) Tell me what she said later.

Kim-I can hear you Jerry!

Jerry-(Glares)

Julie-Hey guys, have you noticed that Eddie and Grace are umm...

Jack-Making out,Eww!

Kim-Get a room you two!

Grace-Be quiet Kim!

Eddie-(Blushing)

Julie-Here we are!

Kim-Ahh!

Mika,Grace,Julie, and I ran into the gym while the boys just stand there looking at us like we are idiots!

It's our senior prom so why can't we act crazy?!

The gym was gorgeous! It felt like being in a kingdom (LOL)

Jack and the guys came walking in still looking at us like were retards.

Jack-Umm, I got a question.

Kim-That would be-

Jerry- Lemme handle ARE GIRLS SO CRAZY OVER PROMS AND DANCES.

Mika-Well, proms are I believe a school tradition.

Julie-Correct.

Kim-And plus since we're seniors isn't this our last school event?

Grace-And we basically worked really hard to look gorgeous.

Milton- That was pretty well spoken, our apologies Julie, Kim, Grace, and Mika.

Kim-Let's just dance.

Therefore, I quickly grabbed Jacks hand to the dance floor.

And We danced to MY SONG!

IT WAS THE BEST NITE EVER

Jack and I were so close to having a passionate kiss until Donna poked me and then punched me.

I was left with a black eye, the problem is that it happened too sudden!

Donna-Sorry, but I won't let no one touch my ex.

Jack was clearly raged with anger, but he actually wanted to be a gentlemen instead of punching her back.

I really wanted him to punch her though.

Mika,Julie-O' my gosh are you ok?!

Grace-Errrr, are y-you okay ?

Kim-I don't think so.

Julie-Lemme get the dean!

Mika-I don't see why anyone would hurt you.

Donna-My gosh Kim, you are hopeless!Why don't you help yourself.

Kim-Shut up Donna.

Donna-Don't you dare.

Kim-Sorry, are you paying me to respect you?(Gets back up)

Donna-(About to punch Kim)

Jack-KIM!(Runs and pushes Kim out of the way) If you're going to hurt Kim, why don't you try me first.

Kim-(Whispers)Jack, I won't let anyone hurt you.

Jack-Seriously?! Remember, we go to martial arts.

Kim-(Smirks a little)

Donna-There you go to rescue Kim, but I like how you never did this whenever someone tried to hurt me.(Punches)

Jack-(Catches punch)Sorry never really liked you.

Donna-Pathetic(Tries to kick)

Jack-(Jumps, then punches) Mhm.

Donna-Ouch! I really think you broke my nose.

Jack-(Feels Guilty)Err-

Kim-Jack, she deserved it.

Principal comes walking in...

Principal-All 3 of you, in my office. IMMEDIATELY!

Grace,Julie,Mika,Eddie,Milton,Jerry-(Signals)Good luck.


	10. Pretty confused liar part 1

Unlocked

Kim's Last Diary Entry part 1

I was freaking out, what if I was suspended? Or even worse…. EXPELLED! I'm gonna kill Donna Tobin, but I'll keep that to myself.

So Jack, Donna, and I all walked into the Principal's office.

Principal- Please take a seat.

All three of us took a seat. My hands were trembling which made Jack hold my hand.

I felt tingles, I smiled at Jack.

Principal- Please tell me what was going on in the gymnasium.

Donna-Kim punched me, because Jack and I were about kiss.

What? I was done with her at this point. Therefore, Jack and I declared that it was not true!

Jack-IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Donna-(Glares at Jack)

Principal-Kim, is this true?

Kim-YES!

Principal-Let I ask, so an injury was caused due to a kiss that was going to occur with further a due?

Donna-Yes, because Jack and I were going to kiss.

Jack-We're not even dating!

Principal-Ok, since no one is going to be completely honest. Miss Tobin, Mr. Brewer, and Miss Crawford… You will each have to start serving detention which will begin on Monday.

Kim-(Sighs)

Donna-(Gasps)

Jack-(Groans)

Principal-Please leave the office.

All three of us leave…

Kim-What will my parents say? Won't this effect my grade?!

Jack-Kim, you need to ignore that. It's prom, not like I care. But, you were going crazy over this thing and now you're devastated.

Kim-You're right.

Jack-Now where were we.

Kim-(Thinks) I'm not sure Jack, you tell me.

Jack-(Places a passionate kiss on Kim's lips)

Kim-(Blushes) Can we continue this later?

Jack-Why?

Kim-We got friends to hang out with.


	11. Pretty Confused Liar part 2

Unlocked

Kim's Last Diary Entry part 2

(Rated T)

Kim-Wait before we go (Kisses)

Jack-Kim, stop.

Kim-Why?  
Jack-Cause it's addictive.

Mika-So how was this occurrence?  
Kim-Well, it wasn't fun.

Jack-Well we got detention.

Milton-What about your grades?

Kim- I KNOW.

Jerry-You guys got detention?!

Kim-I'm surprised too!

Jerry-I'm so proud of you two!

Kim-O.O

Jack-Kim (Trying to wake up)

Kim-Oh.

Someone announced who prom kind and queen was, and well it wasn't me.

It was… DONNA TOBIN.

Jack-It's ok. Let's leave to my house. I want to ask you something.

I was scared of what he would ask me.

Jack- Kim and I are going to leave.

Eddie-Where to?

Jack-My place.

Jerry-We're going to your crib Jack.

Kim-(Taps)

Jack- Not today you guys.

Kim-Bye.

Everyone else-Bye.

Kim-Ugh, it's raining.

Jack-Um, you can borrow my jacket.

Kim-Thanks.

Jack-I want to ask you something.

Kim-Hm?

Jack-Well, I don't want to be straight forward, but will-

Kim-Yes, I'll go out with you.(Kisses)

Jerry-Let's go to Jack's house.

Mika-They didn't want us to go.

Jerry-But why would they go alone? They can't stand a chance being like that.

Mika, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Grace-True.

Julie- Let's go for it!

All of them run outside...

Eddie-There's Kim-

Grace-Kissing someone.(Grabs phone, takes a picture)

Julie- Well this someone has brown hair, light skin, and a blue suit.

Jerry- That's Jack.

Grace, Mika, Milton, and Julie- How do you know?

Jerry-My binoculars.

Everyone looks at Jerry.

Mika-Awe, so romantic.

Jack-Shouldn't we continue this at my house. My parents are away for the week.

Kim-(Bites lips)

When they get to Jack's house they open the door.

Kim-I should call my mom before I leave too late.

Jack-Good idea.

Kim (On the phone)

**Bold~ Mom**

_Italics~Me_

**Hey sweetie, how was the dance.**

_It was great mom. I went in a limo and hung out with my friends._

**That's lovely.**

_Anyways, I want to ask if I can sleep over at Grace's house._

**Sure, do you need clothes?**

_It's fine, I'll ask Grace. Wait one second mom.(Takes phone of ear.)_

_J-Grace is it ok if I can borrow clothes._

Jack-O.o (Says in a ladylike voice) Oh yea sure girlie.

_Kim-Thanks.(Puts phone back on ear)_

_Grace said I can._

**Okay, please send everyone a kiss for me.**

_Will do, bye mom._

**Chou.**

Kim- lemme get changed.

Jack-K.

Jerry- Are there yet?

Milton-I believe we're lost.

Jerry-Woot woot, we can be Dora the explorer!

Mika-Are you okay Jerry?

Jerry-I'm just kidding!

Julie-Thank goodness.

As I search for a tee and short, I accidently open the wrong drawer.

Kim-(Giggles) Duck boxers!

Jack-(Walks in) Kim!

Kim-Heyy Jack, how are ya?

Jack-(Closes drawer, and grabs something else from a different drawer) Here change into this.

Kim-(Whines) it's ugly.

Jack-I'm not a girl unlike you.

Kim-Fine, I'll wear it for one kiss on the cheek.

Jack-(Kisses Kim's cheek.)

Milton-Let me check my GPS.

Julie-You think of that now sweetie?!

Milton-Sorry honey.

Few minutes later...

Grace- Did you get it?

Milton-Nope, not at all.

Eddie- I was born to be an archaeologist.

Milton-You should know that an archaeologist is someone who searches for treasures.

Eddie-Don't ruin my moment.

Kim- I'm going to get popcorn.

Jack-K. (Looks through movies)

Want to watch the grudge?  
Kim-Too cheesy.

Jack-Scream?

Kim-Too funny.

Jack-Nightmare on Elm Street?!

Kim-Just right.

In the middle of the movie...

Kim-(Screams, hugs Jack)

Jack-You alright Kim?

Kim-Yea, I just love hugging you.

Jack-(Kisses forehead)

Kim & Jack-(Begins to have a make out session)

There stood Donna staring at them through the house window.


	12. pretty confused liar part 3

Unlocked

Kim's Last Diary Entry part 2

(Rated T!)

I didn't know if I was going too far, but hey it's my senior year.

Kim-(Gasp for air, and stops)Umm are you sure we're not going over the top?

Jack-We're fine.

Kim-I-I am going to bed.

Jack-Ok, go to the room all the way to the right.

Kim-Ok, good night.(Kisses)

Jack-Ok, good night. (Gives a kiss)

As I walked upstairs I saw Donna holding a knife in her right hand.

Donna-Stay away from Jack,(Runs )

Kim-(Screams)

Jack-(Runs upstairs)

Kim-(Cries) Jack she's here.

Jack-Who?!  
Kim-Donna.(Squeezes Jacks hand)

Jack-What do you mean?

Kim-Donna was here, she was holding a knife. She said to stay away from you.

Jack-(Groans) I don't know. We aren't just going to break up because she said so.

Kim-I know, I'm calling police.

Jack-Don't, I'll protect you. You can sleep in my room.

Kim-(Blushes)Thanks, but please do not let go of MY HAND.

Jack-(Sighs)Ok.

Kim & Jack-(Begin walking to the room)

Kim-I just feel like someone is behind us.(Looks Back and squeezes Jack's hand once again.)


	13. Pretty Confused Liar part 4

Unlocked

Kim's Last Diary Entry part 4

(Rated T!)

Jack-What's wrong?(Look's back)

Kim-RUN!

Jack & Kim-(Runs into a closet)

Jack-So, it me and you, alone w-

Kim-Not now!

Jack-Ergh, what can we do?

Kim-Maybe, WE CAN PRAY FOR HELP!

Donna-(Knocks on closet door)Jackie!

Kim-(Rages in anger)You are obsessed with Jack! Not like I am,psh!

Donna-I am not!(Tries to open closet door)

Jack-I'm going to call police if you don't leave!

Donna-Oh Jack, you should know that my dad is a high class police.

Jack-(Sighs)

Donna-I won't leave until the whole school knows that we're a couple.

Kim-Jack.

Jack-I won't do it Kim.

Donna-Oh what a devastating thing because I might just hurt you parents. OR EVEN KIM.

Kim-Wht the hec is wrong with you?

Donna-Why don't you stay out of this?!

Jack-(Whispers)I don't know.

Kim-Neither do I.

Donna-ANSWER ME OR I'LL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!

Kim-I can't deal with this.(Grabs phone)

Donna-(Picks lock)

Kim-(Screams)

Eddie-WE'RE BACK!

Milton-That's good, but do you here people screaming.

Julie-(Holds Milton's hand)

Jerry-Someone's probably giving birth.

Milton-But that screaming is coming from Jack's house.

Mika-Didn't Jack and Kim walk back to his house?

Jack and Kim screams again!

Milton- Eddie call police!

Grace-(Tries to open door)It's locked!

Jerry-There's a rope coming from the window!

Eddie-Thank you.

The police comes...

Kim-(Cries)

Grace-Are you okay?!

Kim-She nearly killed Jack and I.

Jack-(Hugs)

Kim-Don't ever let go me.

Jack-I won't because I ...love -

Kim-I love you too and I always will.

**The end**

**Sorry I rushed on this chapter. I've just been so excited on my new series which is called Austin and Ally After Stories so go check it out otherwise thanks for reading my series!**


End file.
